Kiss Of The Dragon Queen
by GoddessMari17
Summary: Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop. H. L. Mencken
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Of The Dragon Queen

A/N: This will be an AU, there is no war and Ran and Shaw aren't the last dragons

Prologue

Dragons...

People of the Four Nations were told that the great beasts no longer roamed the earth, many believe they are extinct, that the last of their kind slain by Crowned Prince Iroh years before his son was did they know the dragons lived among the people, taking human forms in order to protect themselves from the faith their kin suffered hundreds of years ago.

The peace is ruined when a rule of the dragon law is broken, the Dragon Queen broke the most sacred rule...

Never fall in love with a human. Now everything she knows is threatened because of her actions, the only way to save her people is to let go of the one she loves in order to save her kind from damnation.

But her heart won't allow her to lose the only human she truly cares about.

A/N: OK this is going to be a series, I've been thinking about this story for a while. So should I continue with this with the story or no, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Man Meets Beast

"What was that?" Hakoda heard a roar in the distance, he, Bato, and Sokka were out hunting for the festival that week, strange occurrences have happened ever since they started. It was getting dark and they still needed to catch some fish before they returned home. "I'll go see what it is." Sokka said, he was gone before the older men could say anything.

He held his spear tightly and quietly walked towards the noise. Whatever the noise came from it must be a very large creature, the noise seemed to be getting closer as he stalked through the thick brush. He came upon a brook, the noise was gone but he didn't let his guard down. He looked for any sign of the animal or whatever it maybe.

For a quick second he saw eyes peeking out of the trees, they were a piercing gold color with cat slits. He prepared to attack the creature, he waited for it to come out of its hiding spot. What came out of the trees surprised him.

A girl possibly eighteen years of age came into view, she was completely naked and she didn't bother to cover herself. She slowly walked towards him, her eyes trained on him. "Looking for something?" She asked, she has low purring voice. She was now standing in front of him, he didn't lower the spear for all he knew she could be an evil spirit.

"Put down the weapon, I won't harm you." She grabbed the end of the blade then moved it out of her face "Unless you give me a to." Her fangs glistened in the remaining sunlight. Sokka moved back, he held the spear at her throat. A look of amusement passes over her sharp features. "I don't know what you are, but if you try anything I'll shove this through your neck." He warned.

"Human." She chuckled darkly "A spear won't do anything but make me mad."

In a fraction of a second she was a few inches from him, he jumped away then tried to stab her. With a weak swing of her hand the spear was knocked into the bushes a ways away from them. She chuckled again and shook her head "I like you human I have decided to keep you." She said.

"As your plaything no thanks." He growled.

"I wish you had a choice." She said, in a flash she has him pinned down. He struggled to get but her strength was inhuman. She lowered her head next to his "Be glad I find you amusing or else you would be reduced to nothing but ash." She made flames surround them. "What is this?!" He looked around "What are you?" He demanded.

"I'll show you." She got up and started changing, her bronze skin turned into reddish brown scales. He couldn't move, he just stared at the transformation in front of him. Flames engulfed her. After a short moment a beast that he thought was dead stood in front of him. It leaned down into his face and he was frozen in place.

"I'm a dragon." He heard her voice, Sokka didn't what to do, if tried to run he would be burnt by the fire and if he tried to fight her she would kill him in a instant. She went back to her form then sat on him, she stroked his cheek, her claws lightly scratched his face leaving little cuts. "Don't fear me human." She said in a soothing voice "Like I said before I won't harm you."

"Get off me." He said "And never come near me again."

"You are quite brave." She tapped her nails on his arm "I admire that."

"Sokka!" Hakoda's voice was heard over the roaring flames. "Sokka." She said "Now I have a name with the face." and with that the girl and the flames disappeared. Hakoda and Bato came into view after a few minutes. They helped him up while asking him a million questions.

He wouldn't tell them of his encounter, he wasn't sure if he actually saw it. If that wasn't a because of exhaustion or hungry than he had to stay on high alert.

A/N: OK this is the first chapter let me what you think of it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beautiful Nightmare.

"Sokka..."

Sokka stirred on his piles of furs when he heard someone calling, he snuggled back into his pillows and tired to go back to sleep.

Sokka..." It got louder, he slowly sat up and looked around. There was no one in the room with him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the girl from early came out of the shadows, this time she was wearing a thin white dress. "Sokka." She purred, she crawled towards him, he grabbed the dagger he kept under his pillow "What do you want?" He demanded.

Her face was just a breath away from his "You." was her only answer, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He felt himself being pushed down, she slipped the knife out of his hand and tossed it across the room "There is no need for that." She said as she nibbled on his ear.

End of dream...

The images of his dream haunted him the next day, even though it was a dream it seemed so right. The feel of her skin, the taste of her lips, the way her nails dug into his back when their bodies collided. He shook his head to try to get rid of the sounds of ecstasy. Whatever is going on he will find a way to stop it from continuing.

He finished his chores then wandered into the forest, he followed the same path he took the day before, hopefully she was there he needs a few answers.

He sat there on a rock and waited for her to make an appearance, he grabbed a stick and started craving it with a pocket knife. Maybe by the time he was halfway through she should be there.

Thirty wooden figures later she still haven't shown up, just as he was beginning to think it was all apart of some weird dream she emerged from the bushes, "Come here to play Sokka?" She was wearing the same dress she wearing in his dream.

"No." He stood up and walked up to her "I'm here for answers."

Answers." She pushed a stray hair behind her ear "I'm not fond of people asking me things but I'll allow you a few questions."

"Fine." He said "First question, who are you and why are you here?"

"You only have five questions now." She started circling him "My name is Tiamat and why I'm here is none of your concern."

"You're going to destroy my Tribe aren't you?" He felt his rage build up "If you are I will kill you!"

Her tail came out and wrapped around his neck, she lifted him up and stared him deeply in the eyes "I have no intentions of attacking your village and if I did you wouldn't be able to stop me." She dropped him, he gasped for air and touched his now bruised neck.

"That's enough of the questions for now." She stepped away from him "If you want more questions just call my name." She disappeared. He just stared at the place she was standing, he slowly got up then walked back home. He covers the bruise before he enters the village.

A/N: How do you guys like it so far?, I wanted to try to write this story and my character differently, I wanted to write a character that is very regal unlike my other characters. Tell me what you think of Tiamat.


End file.
